


Вязкая тишина

by crazyprinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathing/Washing, First Time, Foot Fetish, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Immobility, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Sadism, Sexual Inexperience
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyprinter/pseuds/crazyprinter
Summary: Иногда случаются безвыходные ситуации и милость победителя не грозит от слова "совсем". Но ведь есть друзья бывшие враги (запятую поставить по вкусу).
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Kakuzu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Статуэтка

**Author's Note:**

> Жертвоприношение богу кинков!
> 
> Таймлайн: после битвы с Хиданом и Какузу, Какузу остается жив и берет Какаши в плен.   
> Рэйп есть рэйп, для жертвы насилия никакой приязни, удовольствия, нежных чувств к насильнику быть не может, равно как и сексуального возбуждения, кмк. Тут сраный non-kon, короче.  
> В части с фокалом Какузу он называет нити (составляющие Earth Grudge Fear) укрепленными сосудами (это не соответствует канону и отражает лишь дрочилки автора, которому нравится подчеркивать сосудистую природу этих образований).   
> Обито тут ангел с крылами (вдруг кто сквикнется).   
> Из кинков имеется еще не подробные abdominal bulge, CBT, foot fetish, дрочка на мытье. Чистый садизм. Предполагаемый первый раз.

Помимо денег Какузу питал страсть к качественным и красивым вещам. При правильной эксплуатации они могли прослужить очень долго. Дома он сохранял все инструкции и руководства к электроприборам, аккуратно пользовался сантехникой и терпеть не мог метательное оружие. Швырять куски металла в противника было бесполезной тратой средств. Гораздо лучше было использовать свои природные качества в бою. Иногда, правда, Какузу отходил от своих правил и мог использовать вещь не по назначению, а по собственной прихоти. Например, лечебную мазь очень удобно было наносить на руки перед дрочкой. Член легко скользил в руке и круговой шов прямо под головкой, стянутый укрепленными сосудами, почти не болел. Ещё Какузу нравился травяной запах мази — он всегда покупал именно такую, пусть она и была дороже.

Сегодня был явно не их с Хиданом день. Битва со щенками из Конохи шла отвратительно. Какаши и молодой ниндзя с теневыми техниками задавали тон сражению. Затем подоспело подкрепление, и Какузу едва сумел уйти живым из-под удара белобрысого джинчурики, а Хидана, похоже, завалил тот малыш с теневыми техниками.

Какузу несся в ночи с бешеной скоростью — все три оставшихся сердца работали на пределе возможного. Утешительный приз оттягивал плечо. Хоть что-то, чтобы смягчить горечь поражение. Какузу сам удивился, как у него получилось утащить Хатаке Какаши на глазах у джонина с древесными техниками и джинчурики. 

Но что же делать дальше? Пленение Какаши вызывало несколько серьезных проблем. Во-первых, погоня не прекращалась. Коноховские сучата крепко сели ему на хвост. Особенно, неистово за ним мчался белобрысый джинчурики. У Какузу до сих пор стоял в ушах его рев "Отпусти Какаши-сенсея, урод! Не прощу, блядь! Разъебу нахуй!". Биться с этим парнем совсем не хотелось — огромный ветровой сюрикен внушал уважение. 

Какузу опасался, что собака, которую успел призвать Какаши, может выследить их по запаху. Он разорвал подол рубашки Какаши, создал несколько клонов, отдал им лоскуты и отпустил в разные стороны. Хорошо, что клоны могли действовать на значительном расстоянии от него. Сам Какузу отсиделся некоторое время в земляном укрытии в лесу. 

Вторая проблема заключалась в состоянии самого Какузу: для него, истощенного и сильно травмированного, любая серьезная стычка могла стать последней. Нужно было найти место для отдыха и лечения. Недалеко находилось небольшое, но надёжное убежище Акацки. 

Третьей проблемой был сам Хатаке Какаши. Выгодно продать труп сейчас никак не получится: Коноха встала на дыбы после убийства Чирику и Асумы. Их АНБУ сейчас рыскали везде и трясли все известные точки обмена. Сохранить тело в полевых условиях долгое время тоже не удастся. 

Если отбросить вариант донорства, то оставалось два пути и оба подразумевали оставить пленника в живых. Можно было выслужиться перед начальством, отдать его для допроса и получить ровно нихера. Или продать как живой товар господину Кагами Ятаро, криминальному авторитету, которых держал сеть борделей на юге. Ятаро платил огромные деньги за живых шиноби — ходили слухи, что он хотел получить потомство от именитых пленников и создать целую армию. Ещё поговаривали, что он предоставлял особенные услуги своим клиентам, да и сам обладал специфическими вкусами. Не получилось у него в свое время стать хорошим шиноби, вот он теперь и отрывался на тех, кто попадал ему в лапы.

Пока они сидели под землей, Какузу хорошенько связал Какаши: запястья стянул его же собственным ремнем, пальцы зафиксировал бинтами. Ноги спутал леской. Инъекция седативного средства, понижающего уровень чакры в организме до минимума, сделала пса Конохи беспомощнее новорожденного щенка. Сейчас он полулежал на руках Какузу, светлая голова безжизненно свесилась набок. 

Какузу прислушался — тихо. Дождь продолжался. Отлично, отследить их теперь будет невозможно. Какузу разгреб землю, выпрямился и, взвалив Какаши на плечо, рванул в чащу.

***

Подземное убежище он разыскал только ночью. Внутри оно напоминало крошечный гостиничный номер из двух комнаток: ванной и спальни. В спальне был комод с чистой сухой одеждой, постельным бельем и шерстяными одеялами. Две грубо срубленные кровати, стол и пара стульев дополняли интерьер. В тумбочке имелся запас лекарств и питательных пилюль. В ванной стоял большой деревянный чан, из каменной стены выходил кран. Вода здесь подавалась из горячего подземного источника. 

Они оба промокли насквозь. Какаши с грязной головой и в порванной одежде был похож на бродягу. С белых волос стекала струйка крови. Какузу приложил ладонь к его лбу — горячий. Оставалось надеяться, что температура поднялась от простуды, а не от заражения. Не хватало еще ненужного жмура.

Какузу бросил пленника на пол и зажёг свет. Потом прошел ко входу, осмотрел защитный знак и сложил печати, активировав защиту.

Измученное тело требовало отдыха, но Какузу не привык откладывать дела на потом. Сначала мытьё и лечение пленника, потом все остальное. Несмотря на большие деньги, он предпочитал не зарабатывать на живых. Было гораздо проще завалить кого-нибудь с большой наградой за голову, оттащить труп до точки обмена и получить деньги. Живой товар следовало показывать лицом: пленник должен был быть узнаваем. Ни в коем случае не изувечен, не ранен и не обезображен. И ещё, правило самого Какузу: товар не должен был походить на грязный кусок мяса.

От воды, набираемой в ванну, шел пар с едва уловимым запахом сероводорода. Какузу опустился на пол, привалился спиной к прохладной каменной стене. Гаденыши смогли уничтожить два его сердца. Замену-то он найдет, но сам факт подобной уязвимости был неприятен. Но Какаши был чертовски хорош. Коноха, наверное, отправит все свои немалые силы на его поиск. Потеря шиноби такого уровня — трагедия для любой деревни.

Какузу тряхнул головой, отгоняя усталость, и сложил печати. Вода в чане вздыбилась и стала принимать очертания человеческой фигуры. Мгновение — и на поверхности воды стоял клон Какузу. Он взглянул на хозяина и, ничего не говоря, пошел в комнату.

Какаши должен был прийти в себя где-то через час. За это время его надо было вымыть, подлечить и заставить принять лекарства. Инъекций больше не осталось — придется уговаривать. При мысли об этом Какузу слегка улыбнулся: будет интересненько.

Клон вернулся, таща пленника под мышки. Он отстегнул сумку с пояса Какаши, потом принялся раздевать, аккуратно снимая и складывая одежду. Сначала изорванная рубашка, потом водолазка с маской, сандалии, брюки, белье.

Какузу хмыкнул. С такой внешностью человека можно продать, даже не будь он шиноби. Грубый шрам через все лицо и общие повреждения после драки совсем не портили картины.

Какузу внимательно осмотрел пленника и успокоился, не обнаружив серьезных ранений. Потом он протянул руку и дотронулся до груди Какаши. Кожа была горячей, но приятной на ощупь. Почему-то подумалось, что если кто-то с большим членом захочет засадить в эту белую задницу, то можно будет прощупать поступательные движения, просто положив ладонь на низ впалого живота. Забавно, но даже внизу сученыш был серебристо-белый. Своим видом он напоминал северного поджарого волка — не зря у его отца было прозвище Белый Клык Конохи. 

Какузу поднялся на ноги и помог клону положить пленника в чан. Вода перелилась через край, облила ноги, потекла по полу. Клон придерживал Какаши за плечи. Вверху, в небольшой каменной нише, Какузу нашел мыло, завёрнутое в промасленную бумагу.

Он присел на корточки, взял кружку, зачерпнул воды и полил пленнику голову. Сырые холодные волосы набрались теплой влагой, растеклись белыми дорожками. Какузу намылил руки и запустил пальцы в мягкие пряди. Ощущение было приятным. Он тщательно взбил мыльную пену, потом взял пленника за подбородок и запрокинув голову. Клон подставил предплечье, поддерживая Какаши под затылок. Какузу отмыл кровь со лба, аккуратно намылил лицо и шею. Потом зачерпнул воды ладонью и с силой провел по лицу, смывая мыло. Клон взял кружку и принялся промывать волосы Какаши. Какузу слегка улыбнулся. Этого ублюдка можно было просто ставить на сцену и обливать водой, молоком, чаем, кровью, спермой да хоть грязью — народ будет швырять деньги ему под ноги. Хорош, блядь. Или Какузу был совсем тупым и ничего не понимал. А ресницы-то какие длинные — любая девчонка бы позавидовала. Невольно сравнивая Какаши с собой, Какузу подумал: сам-то он носит маску, чтобы нормальных людей своей сшитой мордой не пугать. Тут же видать просто были беды с башкой. 

Какузу провел ладонью по щеке, едва тронутой белой щетиной. Большим пальцем прошёлся по мягким губам, потом не удержался и заглянул в рот. Зубы у Какаши были отличные: ровные, белые, без сколов и темных пятен. 

Одной из способностей Какузу было определять состояния здоровья любого человека. Он имел слабое отношения к медицине, но частая замена сердец научила его распознавать качественных доноров. Любая инфекция или внутренняя немощь увеличивала риск отторжения. Какузу любил подобных Какаши: чистых, холеных, с хорошей кожей и ровными зубами. Даже прикасаться к таким людям было чем-то вроде фетиша. Именно таким был Хидан. Какузу восхищало его физическое состояние и выносливое тело. Ему будет не хватать этого придурка.

Какузу вздохнул и вернулся к мытью пленника. Недовольно цокнул, увидев, как пострадали кисти рук во время боя. Темные пятна синяков, раны, ожоги, обломанные ногти сильно портили товарный вид. Особенно, правая была в плачевном состоянии. Вспомнилось, как Какаши отразил атаку Райтон: Гиан, поглотив весь заряд. Отчаянный сучонок. Не хвати ему тогда сил — от него и детишек бы остались угли. Теперь придется найти бинты и потратить время на перевязку.

Намыленные руки Какузу легко скользили по широким плечам и костяку грудной клетки пленника. К маленьким розовым соскам так и просилось что-нибудь из коллекции Пейна. Жаль, что нельзя было портить товар и экспериментировать. Какузу не сдержался — жестко прихватил один сосок двумя пальцами и грубо выкрутил. Какаши громко вздохнул и дернулся всем телом. Клон моментально положил руку на белую шею, прямо под кадыком, и вопросительно посмотрел на хозяина. Какузу прислушался и отрицательно покачал головой. Лишние отметины были не нужны, а воспользоваться болевыми точками всегда можно. 

В бою Какузу был безжалостен к своему противнику. Ему хотелось раздавить чужое сопротивление, отомстить за нанесенные увечья, выдернуть ещё живое сердце и поймать затухающий взгляд умирающего. Теперь грозный враг превратился в красивую вещь, в живую статуэтку, которую следовало беречь. Но подсознательное желание ломать никуда не делось. Какузу думал, что если Какаши не проявит благоразумия, то он вынужден будет применить силу. Точнее, заставит пса Конохи подчиниться любой ценой и сделает это с удовольствием.

Какузу всё и всегда делал на совесть. Поэтому он тщательно вымыл Какаши между ног. Помял мягкий член, оттянул нежную кожицу, большим пальцем огладил головку. Перекатил в ладони аккуратные яички. Когда Какузу мыл пленнику задницу, то не смог удержаться от смешка. Он представил, чтобы ему наговорил Хидан, если бы был рядом. "Пидорасина" и "гандонище" — самые нежные прозвища из набора. Придурок ничего не понимал в бизнесе. Кстати, жопа у Какаши была что надо. Тому, кто будет ее трахать в первый раз, придется повозиться — намыленный палец с трудом входил на две фаланги.

Белые волосы на ногах Какаши сливались с цветом кожи. Какузу провел по голени снизу вверх, огладил колено, обвел пальцем лиловый синяк на бедре. Удивительно, но Какузу испытал прилив сексуального возбуждения. Последние лет тридцать ему дрочилось строго по утрам и то не каждый день. В партнёрах для секса не было нужды. Реакция собственного организма на вид голого мужика немного обескураживала. За длинную жизнь у него был секс с мужчинами и женщинами, но никогда эмоции не были такими острыми.

У Какузу даже немного задрожали руки, когда он стал намыливать узкие ступни пленника. Он провел немало допросов — всегда ступни казались самой приятной частью тела для пыток. Сложные, с большим количеством маленьких косточек, чувствительной кожей и огромным количеством нервных окончаний, они были идеальны для получения правды. Он прикоснулся к круглой косточке под большим пальцем, потрогал побелевшие от воды ногти. Поколебавшись, Какузу наклонился, вобрал в рот большой палец левой ноги и слегка прикусил его. Вкус мыла, воды и чистой кожи рассыпался на языке и вызвал новую волну возбуждения. Здорово было бы оплести это тело укрепленными сосудами, обездвижить полностью, проникнуть в кровеносную систему, а потом засадить член на полную длину в узкую задницу. И при этом смотреть как широко распахиваются глаза, как темнеет Шаринган, как Какаши стонет и кусает губы, давя боль. Чувствовать, как ускоряется сердечный ритм, как ужас вызывает выброс адреналина и вся гладкая мускулатура реагирует судорожными сокращениями. Крепкий ублюдок, с таким одно удовольствие развлекаться.

Когда мытье пленника подошло к концу, Какузу пришлось поправлять свой член, который болезненно упирался в ремень брюк. Нет, такого возбуждения от простых прикосновений с ним уже давно не случалось. 

Какузу велел клону достать простыню из комода, а сам ладонью перехватил Какаши под затылок и слегка отжал белые пряди. Потом осторожно провел большим пальцем по порозовевшему шраму. Надо будет не перестараться с дрессировкой этого пса. 

Какузу подхватил Какаши на руки, отнес в комнату и уложил на кровать.

— Оботри его, — приказал он клону. Тот с готовностью двинулся исполнять приказ, на ходу разворачивая простынь. 

В тумбочке нашлись бинты и заживляющая мазь. 

— Потом возьмешь это и тщательно обработаешь его раны. Удели особенное внимание рукам. И…

Какузу снял с себя сумку, достал оттуда леску и швырнул ее клону.

— Хорошенько привяжи его к кровати.


	2. Обломки

Когда Какузу вымылся и обработал себе раны, клон уже выполнил поручение. Теперь он стоял возле кровати с пленником, низко опустив голову. Ноги и руки пленника были разведены в стороны и надёжно привязаны, сам он был укрыт покрывалом — видно было только белую макушку да перебинтованные кисти рук. Какузу бросил взгляд на Какаши и недовольно цокнул языком. Конечно, самое важное он упустил. 

— Завяжи ему глаза, — приказал он клону. — Он слаб, но проблемы с Шаринганом не нужны.

Какузу приготовил лекарства и положил их на стол. Одна маленькая темная пилюля для снижения уровня чакры, другая, размером с небольшую сливу, серого цвета для общей седации. Потом занялся сумкой Какаши. Сюрикены, кунаи, несколько взрывных печатей, леска, пара свитков и книжка в зелёной обложке с названием "Приди, приди, Тактика". Ничего особенного, не считая книги. Для чего она? Шифры делать? Да кто же будет таскать с собой ключ к расшифровке. Неужели он читает подобное на миссиях? Самоуверенный ублюдок. Какузу не особо разбирался в художественной литературе. Он повертел книгу в руках и хмыкнул, увидев фотографию автора. Легендарный саннин, значит. Ради интереса он раскрыл книгу там, где была маленькая закладка с красной кисточкой.

"Она с жадностью смотрела на него, но не решалась сделать первый шаг. Нужно было все подстроить так, чтобы он сам предложил ей заняться любовью. Теплый чай пролитый на платье, прямо на пышную грудь, был хорошим выходом. 

— Ах! — вскрикнула она. — Я обожглась!

Его реакция была даже лучше, чем она ожидала. Он тут же подбежал и рванул ее платье. Затрещала застёжка и розовые большие сисечки упали ему прямо в руки...".

Какузу захлопнул книгу и скривился. Какое лютое говно. Такое только девственники да старые извращенцы могут читать. Он небрежно бросил книжку на стол и уселся на край кровати. Девственник после тридцати — это даже не смешно, а печально. Хотя может просто не стоит у парня на живых людей, а только на порнушные книжки. Встречал Какузу и таких ебанутых.

Несколько укрепленных сосудов выскользнули из шва на правой руке и обвили шею пленника. Так Какузу мог ощущать пульс Какаши, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда тот придет в себя.

Какузу подумал про Хидана. Что же все-таки произошло? Скорее всего, он был запечатан. Хреново же ему должно быть сейчас, но ничего не поделать. Придется искать себе нового напарника. Как же им не везло последнее время. Какузу взглянул на Какаши и скривился: теперь вот еще эта головная боль. Стоит ли гнаться за большими деньгами? Предчувствие было, что ничего не выгорит. Послать бы все нахер, забрать сердце и Шаринган, а тело прикопать в лесу. Какузу потер лоб и опустил голову. В комнате слышалось только потрескивание масляного светильника да беспокойное дыхание пленника. Незаметно для себя Какузу задремал.

Проснулся от того, что сердце Какаши стало биться быстрее. Какузу открыл глаза и взглянул на него. Внешне не было никаких изменений.

— Проснулся наконец? — Какузу втянул укрепленные сосуды и, откинув покрывало вниз, прикоснулся пальцами к теплой шее. От прикосновения Какаши едва заметно вздрогнул. — Не прикидывайся, со мной это бесполезно.

Какаши повернул голову в сторону Какузу и поджал губы.

— Почему я еще жив? — спросил он хриплым голосом.

— А ты нахал, — усмехнулся Какузу. — Когда попадают в плен, то обычно испуганно помалкивают, а не задают вопросы.

— Ну, прости меня за то, что не соответствую твоим ожиданиям.

— Ничего. Я люблю дерзких, — усмехнулся Какузу и пропустил сквозь пальцы несколько серебристых прядей. Какаши мотнул головой, будто отгонял назойливую муху.

— Отвечаю на твой вопрос. Мне хочется хоть как-то возместить причиненный вами ущерб. Если я убью тебя и заберу сердце, выгоды будет немного. Можно, найти покупателя на Шаринган, но цена будет не очень большой. Сдать твой труп в пункт обмена целиком не представляется возможным из-за ваших шиноби. Так что я попытаюсь продать тебя живым товаром. 

Какаши облизал губы. Не очень-то у него получалось совладать с нервами. 

— Кому же нужен живой Копирующий ниндзя?

— Есть такой человек Кагами Ятаро. Слыхал?

— Ты хочешь сдать меня в бордель? Так себе шутка.

Какузу рассмеялся. 

— Так я и не шучу. Тебя спрячут в таких ебенях, куда даже лучик света не проникает. Накачают наркотой и будут ебать во все дыры. Будут приводить тебе девок, чтобы они тебя ебали и беременели. Представляешь, сколько может стоить твой ребенок? Спустя время, ты привыкнешь к наркотикам и за дозу будешь готов сосать и причмокивать. Потом ты надоешь Ятаро — он тебя тихо удавит, а тело продаст. Как тебе такой расклад?

— Сказки какие-то. Страшилки. Хотя может тебя там выебали и теперь ты делишься со всеми душевной травмой.

Усилием воли Какузу подавил желание взять Какаши за белые лохмы и приложить головой о стену. Надо было беречь товарный вид.

— Я бы посоветовал тебе следить за языком, — сказал Какаузу будничным тоном. — Но не вижу в этом смысла. Теперь слушай, объясняю один раз. У тебя есть два пути. Первый: ты ведешь себя благоразумно, молча принимаешь лекарства, которые я тебе дам, и засыпаешь сладким сном. Во втором случае, ты продолжаешь вести себя, как упертый баран и потом не жалуешься. Выбирай.

— Третий вариант не предусмотрен? — Какаши напряг руки, стиснул кулаки. — Не проще вырубить меня ударом по голове или придушить? Зачем такие сложности?

— Тебе голову-то свою не жаль? Я же могу и последние мозги выбить.

— Давай, выбивай. Не намерен облегчать тебе задачу.

Какузу по-хозяйски запустил руку в белые волосы, потрепал Какаши, как щенка. Потом погладил по левому виску и поправил повязку. Какаши замер, видимо, не разобравшись в странной реакции на свое неповиновение.

— Так даже лучше. Желаешь по-плохому — я устрою.

Какузу провел пальцами по губам пленника. Тот повернул голову и прошипел:

— Отвали. 

— Или что? — Какузу взял Какаши за подбородок, развернул голову обратно и вновь дотронулся до губ. Руку он отдернуть не успел и Какаши вцепился ему зубами в указательный палец. Хорошо, что он предусмотрел такую ситуацию.

— Ох, бля! — заржал Какузу и потянул руку на себя. Боль он почувствовал, даже несмотря на применение Дотон: Дому. Если бы не техника, то, наверное бы лишился пальца. — Зубы себе испортишь, кретин.

Какаши только сильнее сжал челюсти. Не переставая смеяться, Какузу нырнул другой рукой под покрывало, нащупал яйца и слегка стиснул их. Какаши тут громко выдохнул и выругался, дернувшись всем телом.

— Вот сука зубастая. Оправдываешь название своего клана? А я ведь к тебе пока со всей своей добротой.

На пальце остались маленькие красные пятна от клыков. Какузу действительно любил дерзких, но только при условии, что они начинали подчиняться. Тупая упертость его люто выводила из себя. И мысль подпортить эту красоту не казалось такой уж плохой.

— Чего молчим?

Вместо ответа Какаши плюнул в него. Какузу вздохнул, вытер лицо и взял одну из пилюль. Надо же, как быстро поддается эмоциям. Пора было стать серьёзней. Какузу сложил печать одной рукой. В глотке стало щекотно, когда укреплённые сосуды стали проходить сквозь слизистую и свиваться между собой в клубок. Какузу положил таблетку в рот и сосуды тут же оплели ее. Жестко вцепившись в щеки Какаши, он заставил его открыть рот. Наклонился, впиваясь грубым поцелуем. 

Укреплённые сосуды устремились внутрь, блокируя челюсти и язык пленника, проталкиваясь в глотку, унося таблетку глубже. Какаши попытался вырваться, напрягся, заскрипела леска, но шанса на сопротивление у него не было. Он вынужден был лежать, распластанный и беспомощный, и терпеть пока клубок из укреплённых сосудов трахал его в рот.

Какузу положил руку на шею Какаши — на ней сейчас можно было прощупать каждую жилу, каждое внутреннее движение. Прилив возбуждения накрыл остро. Какузу уже не впервые проделывал такой фокус со своими жертвами. Обычно он так игрался с ними перед их смертью, и в таких случаях можно было не думать об их безопасности. Здесь же надо было быть аккуратным и всего лишь припугнуть, чтобы сделать Какаши более послушным. Удушье, боль, тошнота, ужас — после такого большинство упёртых баранов на памяти Какузу превращались в послушных овечек. 

Какузу оторвался, когда Какаши захрипел и выгнулся дугой. Едва укреплённые сосуды вышли из его горла, он сделал вдох со свистом и затем закашлялся. Какузу смотрел на его ходящую ходуном грудь, покрасневшие лицо и посиневшие губы — псина получила небольшой урок хорошего воспитания. Когда Какаши повернул голову, Какузу зажал ему рот ладонью и заставил принять прежнее положение.

— Блевануть хочется? Терпи. 

Подождав пока прекратятся спазмы, Какузу взял флягу со стола и поднес ее к губам Какаши.

— Пей.

Тот попытался в очередной раз отвернуться и тут же получил несильную пощечину.

— Пей, говорю!

Какузу подсунул ему руку под затылок, слегка приподняв голову. Половина воды пролилась мимо, но это можно было понять: горло должно было сильно саднить. Не то, что глотать, говорить будет пыткой.

— Продолжим?

Какаши лежал тихо, иногда сглатывал слюну с видимым усилием. На издевательскую реплику никак не отреагировал. 

— Ещё одна пилюля осталась, побольше. Боюсь, можешь подавиться, если давать ее таким способом. К счастью, она быстро растворяется, а слизистая у тебя есть не только во рту.

Он снял покрывало и небрежно кинул его на спинку кровати. Рукой провел по внутренней стороне правого бедра, ладонью накрыл теплые яички.

— Погоди… — едва слышно проговорил Какаши и поморщился словно от боли. — Погоди. И как тебе только не противно. Я могу чем-то болеть. Венерическим.

— Чего? — ухмыльнулся Какузу и ущипнул его за мошонку. — Целка, ты хоть видел как выглядит это "венерическое"? Смешно.

— Что за бред ты несешь?

— По тебе видно. Брезгливый, чистенький, замотанный в тряпки по самые уши любитель порнографических книжек. У тебя хоть баба-то была когда?

Какаши снова сглотнул и поджал губы.

— Это… черт. В любом случае, я вроде как живой товар. Покупатель будет не слишком доволен, если ты меня испортишь.

Какузу ухмыльнулся: как разговор перевел! Мысль про девственника после тридцати уже не казалось такой абсурдной. Он наклонился ближе и тихо заговорил:

— О, а в тебе есть дух предпринимательства. В бизнесе на людях есть один секрет. Чем моложе живой товар, тем лучше. Все нежное, молодое и хорошо тянется. А вот ты староват. И жестковат. Клиенты таких не очень жалуют. Ятаро будет мне благодарен за твою дополнительную подготовку. Без обид.

— Да какие уж тут обиды. Ты же делаешь это из любви к предпринимательству, а не потому что старый дегенерат.

Какаши напрягался от прикосновений и Какузу решил этим воспользоваться. Он огладил его плечи, а потом принялся сильно теребить и выкручивать соски. Чужое тело под его руками ответило заметной дрожью.

— Какой гнусный у тебя язык. Я смотрю, ты и своих учеников учишь гавкать на противников. Этот джинчурики… как его там, Наруто, кажется. Как же он орал за тобой, разъебать меня грозился, а ведь толком ничего из себя не представляет. 

Какаши, казалось, потерял всякую волю к сопротивлению, но страха не показывал. Молчал теперь, давил эмоции, делал вид, что ему всё равно. Какузу это не устраивало.

— Представляешь, что сказал бы твой ученик, увидев тебя сейчас? Он был бы разочарован. Учитель настолько слаб, что позволил обращаться с собой, как со шлюхой.

Какузу зарылся пальцами в белую поросль на лобке, грубо помял вялый бледный член. Какаши отвернулся.

— Опять будешь молчать и терпеть, а, шлюха? Можешь попросить меня и, возможно, я тебя пожалею. Сделаю все нежно, как в твоей любимой книжке.

Какузу лег на Какаши, придавил своим весом, осторожно прикусил ключицу и тут же зализал, чтобы не оставлять следов.

В следующий момент произошло сразу несколько вещей, к которым Какузу оказался не готов. Какаши послал его на хуй, Какаши сконцентрировал невесть откуда взявшуюся чакру, Какаши применил технику Чидори всем телом. Затрещали электрические разряды. Какузу ощутимо тряхнуло и отбросило, выбивая дыхание. С оглушительным звоном лопалась леска, сдерживающая пленника. Клон вцепился в Какаши мертвой хваткой, и они оба свалились на пол, сцепившись как две бешеные собаки.

"Вот блядища!", — подумал Какузу. Раздался хлопок и водяной клон исчез, оставив после себя мокрое пятно. Какузу сам бросился на Какаши, навалился, прижимая худое мокрое тело к полу. И замер на мгновение, осознав, что оказался под взглядом узорчатого черно-красного глаза. 

"Мать моя, это же Мангеке!".

Времени что-нибудь предпринимать не было, и Какузу со всей силы ударил головой противника в лоб. Подействовало: Какаши охнул и закрыл глаза, потеряв сознание. Какузу выпрямился, глядя как алая кровь текла по светлой коже и волосам. Ему просто повезло, что Какаши был ослаблен, иначе моментально бы попал в плен гендзюцу. Адреналин бурлил в крови после драки. Чужая сила действовала подобно наркотику, а терпение Какузу окончательно иссякло.

Он снова завязал Какаши глаза, а затем призвал двух теневых клонов. Они подняли Какаши и положили его спиной поперек кровати. Голова пленника безжизненно запрокинулась и свесилась вниз — кровь, которая было остановилась, закапала вниз. Один из клонов схватил Какаши за руки, другой вцепился в волосы. Какузу взял подушку, сложил ее вдвое и положил под поясницу пленника. Потом подхватил его под колени и поднял бедра. Бока защекотало: швы раскрылись и больше десятка укрепленных сосудов оплели бледные ноги, максимально раздвигая.

В кармане брюк Какузу лежала баночка с любимой лечебной мазью. Какузу достал ее, немного погрел в ладонях, а затем зачерпнул широко, не жалея. Наклонился над Какаши, размазал мазь между ягодиц, и одним резким движением ввел палец в дырку. Тугие мышцы рефлекторно обхватили его, словно тиски. Какаши дёрнулся всем телом, а потом застыл. Его тело будто окаменело. 

— Очнулся? Дай знать, когда понравится.

Подчиняясь воле хозяина, один из клонов, покровительственно похлопал пленника по щеке. Тот не отреагировал. Возни предстояло много, но Какузу никуда не торопился. Он медленно добавил второй палец и стал тихонько разминать упругое кольцо, несмотря на сопротивление. Какаши громко вздохнул, но не издал ни звука.

Какузу раздвигал пальцы ножницами, а затем немного сгибал их и поворачивал. Он все делал медленно и плавно, борясь с чужим мышечным напряжением. Дело шло довольно медленно. Какузу ухмыльнулся: он любил узких, но не настолько, чтобы рвать собственный хуй. Нужно было помочь засранцу расслабиться. 

Клон приподнял голову Какаши под затылок, так чтобы было видно его лицо. Эмоции добавляли остроты ситуации. Жаль, что нельзя было заглянуть в глаза — приходилось довольствоваться взбухающими желваками, ярким румянцем и искусанными губами. Пара укрепленных сосудов скользнула к паху Какаши: Какузу приподнял тяжёлые яички и оттянул их. Укрепленные сосуды перевязали и стянули их, так что получилось два плотных шарика. Лицо Какаши исказилось от боли: он прикусил губу и едва слышно застонал. Дернулся и рефлекторно попытался свести ноги. Какузу немного ослабил давление.

— Делай, что говорю, или останешься без яиц. Понял?

Какаши промолчал в ответ и Какузу не отказал себе в удовольствии сжать яички сильнее. На этот раз стон вышел громче, и последовала реакция в виде едва слышного "да". 

— Умница. Расслабь жопу. 

Пришлось еще несколько раз причинить боль, прежде чем Какаши выполнил приказ. Но зато потом дело сдвинулось и получилось добавить третий палец. Спустя некоторое время упругая дырка стала мягче и податливее. 

Какузу немного отступил и раздвинул белые ягодицы. Дырка покраснела и немного припухла, что было особенно заметно в обрамлении светлых волосков. Какузу надавил на вход большими пальцами и потянул в разные стороны, прикладывая силу. Какаши застонал, выгнулся, на белом животе проступили рельефные мышцы пресса. На этот раз Какузу ограничился несколькими крепкими шлепками по заднице, а за тем резко загнал два пальца, развел их и толкнул вперёд. Какаши судорожно сглотнул и замотал головой.

— Не жмись, говорю.

Растянутые ткани, пронизанные мелкими сосудами, розовая гладкая слизистая, крошечные ранки — старания стоили результата. Какузу резко выдернул пальцы. Зачерпнув ещё мази, он принялся втирать в припухшие края. 

— Нравится, кретин? У тебя ведь такого опыта ещё не было.

Какаши молчал. Голова, повернутая набок, бессильно покоилась на руках клона. Дышал он неровно и тяжело. Изредка кусал бледные губы.

Какузу расстегнул брюки, приспустил белье и сжал в кулаке член с массивной головкой. Провел вниз рукой, натягивая тонкую кожицу. Из кругового шва под головкой вышли несколько толстых укреплённых сосудов. Какузу ухмыльнулся. Жаль, что глаза у Какаши завязаны и он не сможет увидеть на что его будут натягивать. Но зато сможет прочувствовать.

Какузу взял со стола пилюлю, покрутил в пальцах, поднес к покрасневшей дырке и надавил. Припухлые края растянулись, вбирая в себя темный шарик, а затем сомкнулись вновь. Какузу подвинулся ближе и укреплённые сосуды из его члена один за одним стали входить вслед за пилюлей. 

Какаши застонал, инстинктивно задёргался. 

— Тихо, — сказал Какузу, наваливаясь на него всем телом. — Мужик ты или нет?

Возбуждение распирало внизу горячим шаром. Какузу входил медленно, наслаждаясь осознанием, что горячая тугая плоть расступается под его напором. Какаши стала бить крупная дрожь, редкие стоны стали похожи на скулеж побитой собаки. Клон зажал ему рот ладонью, так что осталось лишь невнятное мычание.

Когда Какузу вошёл на всю длину он замер и засунул руку между ними, нащупывая низ живота Какаши. Под тонкой кожей прощупывался жёсткий бугор, а чуть сверху можно было ощутить шевеление укреплённых сосудов. Какузу зарычал и стал двигаться. Он чувствовал под ладонью движение своего члена, чувствовал боль, которую он причинял, и от удовольствия плавилось сознание. Хотелось скорости и силы, хотелось трахать Какаши так, чтобы вытянуть на всю длину, а затем засадить до шлепка яиц о дрожащую задницу. Какузу перестал себя сдерживать.

Он трахал Какаши долго. Наклонялся и кусал нежную кожу шеи, тёрся щекой о плечо, облизывал ямку между ключиц. Соленый привкус боли растворялся на языке. Хотелось ещё, и Какузу себе не отказывал до самого момента сладостной судороги в паху. Он вцепился в бока Какаши, натягивая его на себя, и застонал. Излился полностью и обессилено упёрся руками в кровать, разглядывая неподвижное тело под собой.

Какаши вырубился. Наверное, подействовала первая таблетка или измученное тело пленника не выдержало. Возможно, что психика отключила сознание, не выдержав стресса. Как бы то ни было, Какаши сейчас был похож на одну из сломанных марионеток Сасори и едва дышал.

Какузу отстранился. Мягкий член и укреплённые сосуды выскользнули из растраханной дырки.

"Порвал всё-таки", — с сожалением подумал Какузу, разглядывая вытекающую розовую сперму. Да и вообще товарный вид был основательно подпорчен. 

Он освободил Какаши и помассировал потемневшие яички, разгоняя кровь. Уложил в кровать и только потом заметил бурую струйку, стекающую с края губ пленника. Надавив на щеки, он заглянул в рот Какаши и присвистнул. Похоже, что этот кретин хотел себе язык откусить, да силенок не хватило. В следующий раз придется озаботиться кляпом.

— Укрой его и свяжи хорошенько, — сказал он одному из клонов, а второго развеял. 

Сам рухнул в соседнюю кровать и мгновенно уснул. Так легко он засыпал только в молодости после хорошего секса.


	3. Мир для двоих

Когда Тоби услышал, что Какузу притащил какого-то пленника в убежище, то не придал этому значения. Мало ли что. Но потом он услышал, что захваченный из Конохи и заинтересовался. Он поднялся с Дейдарой в общий зал. Там уже были все, большинство в виде голограмм.

Пленник был в светлом плаще, глаза завязаны плотной темной тканью, на голове капюшон. Воротник плаща был пропитан чем-то неприятно бурым. Человек стоял, понуро опустив голову. Чакра едва теплилась в нем. Тоби не мог определить кто это, но сердце кольнуло неприятным предчувствием. Что-то знакомое было в этой фигуре.

— Коноха отправила группу шиноби против нас. Хидан все. Отряд вел вот этот человек.

Какузу подтолкнул пленника вперёд, снял с него капюшон и содрал повязку. Грубо схватил за белые волосы и заставил запрокинуть голову, так чтобы всем было видно шрам на лице и Шаринган. Тоби подался вперёд и едва не выругался вслух. Какаши походил на мертвеца. 

"Твою же мать. Как тебя угораздило?".

Он был готов ринуться и вырвать этот осколок своего прошлого из лап Какузу, несмотря на свою тщательно оберегаемую легенду полного придурка. Потом взял себя в руки. Нет, он переговорит с Пейном позже и убедит его отдать ему Какаши по-тихому.

— Делайте с ним, что пожелаете. Только следите, все время норовит отправить себя на тот свет.

Какузу толкнул Какаши в спину и тот, не удержавшись, упал на колени. Некоторые Акацки рассмеялись.

Вперёд выскочил Дейдара. 

— Отдайте ублюдка мне, хм! Я все ещё хочу отомстить за свою руку.

Тоби скрипнул зубами от злости, но тут же взял себя руки и заорал:

¬— Ох, семпай, вы быстро справитесь с ним! Теперь он вам по силам, ведь даже двигаться не может. Прихлопните его, как муху, так?

Послышался смех, а Дейдара повернулся к Тоби с перекошенным от злости лицом.

— Тоби, заткнись, мать твою! Убью нахер!

— Семпай, за что?! — плаксиво протянул Тоби, комично сгибаясь и прикрываясь рукой.

— Хватит! — повысил голос Пейн. — Что касается Копирующего ниндзя, то пока мы сохраним ему жизнь для допроса. Запереть его понадежнее.

Тоби отступил назад и выскользнул из зала. Теперь надо было выждать немного времени, связаться с Пейном и попросить отдать пленника ему. 

Увлеченный своими мыслями, Тоби совсем не заметил Зецу, появившегося на пути.

— Эй, погоди-ка. Хочешь себе эту игрушку? 

Тоби замер и медленно взглянул на Зецу. Белый ехидно улыбался, сверкая жёлтым глазом, Черный оставался бесстрастным.

— Вам-то какое дело, Зецу-сан?

— Ты не убил его тогда и сказал, что тебе все равно. Все ещё считаешь его своим другом?

С этими двумя надо было быть крайне осторожным.

— Он убил Рин и он мне не друг. Но, вы не хуже меня знаете, что он может быть крайне полезным. Без него бы не получился переполох в Конохе, который устроил Кьюби.

— Да, припоминаю, — согласился черный Зецу. — Ты стал очень практичным. Поступай, как знаешь, но помни о нашей цели.

С этими словами Зецу применил технику и растворился в ближайшей стене.

Тоби едва слышно вздохнул и продолжил путь.

***

Когда Тоби вошёл в камеру, Какаши сидел на кровати, безучастно глядя перед собой. Он скользнул по вошедшему равнодушным взглядом и поднялся на ноги.

Непривычно было видеть Какаши похожим на сломанную куклу. Тоби подошёл ближе, заглянул в глаза, встретился с пустым безжизненным взглядом. Даже Шаринган казался потухшим — черный рисунок едва проглядывался на темно-алом фоне. 

"Мерзавец Какузу… что же он с тобой сделал?".

— Надо же, да это знаменитый Копирующий ниндзя! — громко сказал Тоби и щёлкнул пальцами прямо перед лицом Какаши. Тот не шелохнулся. 

— У тебя ведь есть ещё какие-то прозвища, а? Как же там… — Тоби искренне ненавидел сейчас себя за то, что собирался сделать. — Какаши — убийца друзей, кажется. 

Какаши вздрогнул всем телом, как человек, который никак не может пробудиться ото сна, а ему сообщают неприятную новость. Тоби почесал затылок в недоумении.

— Хатаке Какаши. — Голос Тоби непроизвольно сорвался до его природного тембра и он испугался, что сейчас раскроет себя, но было похоже, что Какаши и вовсе не услышал его. 

Тоби подошёл и хотел встряхнуть Какаши за плечо, но едва протянул руку, как тот отпрянул в сторону. Метнулся в угол комнаты и вжался в стену. Во взгляде читался ужас. Дыхание сорвалось — Какаши буквально глотал воздух. Он схватился левой рукой за правое предплечье — ладонь наполнилась нестерпимым светом, сухо затрещали электрические разряды. Чидори вышло слабым. Чакра была на минимуме из-за гадости, которой его пичкал Какузу. Но больше всего Тоби испугался за его рассудок: применять технику в таком состоянии было равносильно самоубийству.

— Не подходи, — прохрипел Какаши, выставляя правую руку вперёд.

Тоби застыл, сбитый с толку. Какаши был напуган, но почему? Сейчас он напоминал загнанную ощерившуюся собаку. Надо было действовать осторожно, чтобы не усугублять ситуацию.

Тоби поднял обе руки вверх и замер, не двигаясь.

— Успокойся. Я не причиню вреда.

Какаши молчал. Словно чувствуя опасность, исходящую от глаза Тоби, он упорно смотрел куда-то на уровень подбородка и шеи собеседника.

— Я хочу помочь. Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

Тоби мучительно соображал, как быть. Подскочить, прижать к стене, связать было делом секунды, но не вызовет ли это окончательного помешательства?

Нужно было понять, почему Какаши ведёт себя так, попытаться устранить причину, а для этого нужно было гендзюцу. При обычном раскладе Тоби даже пробовать бы не стал. Их глаза были одинаковыми — нельзя же было наложить иллюзию на самого себя. Но сейчас Какаши был слаб и не мог воспользоваться Шаринганом для защиты. Могло получиться.

Тоби медленно опустился на колени и завел руки за голову. Он безотрывно смотрел в глаза Какаши, но тот упорно избегал прямого взгляда.

— Успокойся, Какаши. Посмотри на меня.

Уговоры не действовали. Тоби скрипнул зубами. Сейчас этот дурак совсем израсходует свою чакру и впадет в кому. Тогда помочь ему будет намного сложнее. Тоби решился и облизал сухие губы.

— Тех, кто нарушает правила, считают отбросами, — сказал он своим обычным голосом. — Но те, кто бросают своих товарищей — намного хуже отбросов. Я не брошу тебя.

Какаши уставился на него, будто на призрака. Чидори в его ладони погасло, рука безвольно повисла вдоль тела. Тоби сложил печати и успел услышать, что Какаши растерянно прошептал "Обито". Воспоминание о себе прежнем ударило Тоби под дых — когда-то у него было другое имя. Обито. Стиснув зубы, он сконцентрировался на технике. Мир опрокинулся и они оба опрокинулись вместе с ним прямо в багряную не-реальность.

Какаши стоял на коленях, смотрел снизу вверх. Челка закрывала Шаринган. Обито осторожно отбросил волосы со лба, большим пальцем погладил шрам, заглянул в черно-алую радужку.

— Покажи мне. Не бойся, — прошептал Обито, и его захлестнуло чужими воспоминаниями.

Запах горящего масла от светильника. Руки связаны, ноги разведены в стороны. Ощущение беспомощности. Какаши понимает, что сопротивление невозможно и деться некуда. Глотка заполняется чем-то, что похоже на клубок извивающихся червей. Ужасно тошнит. Горло распирает, перед глазами мельтешат точки. Он пытается вырваться, но все тщетно.

Потом ему растягивают задницу. Это жестко, болезненно и унизительно. В паху болит нестерпимо от перевязанных яичек. Глаза наполняются слезами, и радует только то, что тварь, которая издевается над ним, не видит этого из-за плотной повязки. От собственных стонов звенит в ушах. Он жалок и раздавлен своей беспомощностью. От унижения хочется умереть на месте. Он пробует откусить себе язык, но челюсти сжимаются еле-еле — тело не слушается. Когда его трахают, он теряет сознание от боли.

На следующее утро кошмар продолжается. Его утыкают лицом в стол, клоны ублюдка мертвой хваткой держат руки, ноги уходят по щиколотку в зыбучую грязь Дотон, которая затем затвердевает. Ноги широко разведены — он может лишь стискивать зубы, чтобы не стонать, как прошлой ночью. Тварь издевается над ним: от души порет ремнем, больно теребит яйца, вводит толстое чёрное щупальце в уретру. Челюсти сжимаются так, что зубы крошатся. Позорный стон рвется из груди. У твари уже придуманы новые издевательства и все под ехидные комментарии глубоким низким голосом. Сильная рука зарывается в волосы, треплет, как хозяин ласкает провинившуюся псину.

Одна мысль подпитывает затухающее сознание: в углу комнаты лежит его сумка, а рядом с ней несколько кунаев. 

Его опять трахают. От омерзения Какаши рвет желчью и тварь бьёт его о столешницу, а потом возит лицом в луже из блевотины и крови. При этом он ни на секунду не останавливается и долбит, как паровая машина. Хочется только одного: вытерпеть все до конца и остаться в сознании. Член Какузу выходит из задницы с мерзким хлюпаньем, Какаши стонет и расслабляется всем телом. Для достоверности замирает и пускает слюни — главное убедить их, что он полностью беспомощен. Какузу шлёпает его по заднице, затем приказывает клонам связать руки и одеть. Какаши лежит и ждет, концентрируя остатки чакры в правом колене. На нем застегивают брюки, и он горько усмехается про себя — хотя бы умрет в одежде. В загробном мире ему будет очень стыдно, когда он увидит своего отца. Как это будет выглядеть? Сынок, надеюсь, ты умер героем. Нет, папа, перед смертью меня выебали. 

Один из клонов отходит, наверное, за веревкой. Какаши изворачивается всем телом и наносит удар второму клону коленом в челюсть. Тот исчезает в облаке дыма. Какаши срывает повязку и бросается вперед, перед глазами все расплывается и он со всего маха врезается в стену. Вслепую шарит руками по полу, нащупывает кунай, делает глубокий вдох и бьет себя в шею. Запястье немеет в железной хватке, пальцы бессильно разжимаются и кунай падает на пол. Какаши получает мощную оплеуху слева, бессильно охает и сползает по стене. Горячая кровь уходит из раны на шее и это хорошо. Плохо лишь, что она уходит не толчками, а просто течет. Значит, артерия не задета. Какузу в сердцах называет его дебилом, вздергивает на ноги и хорошенько прикладывает затылком о стену. Какаши проваливается в темноту и думает, что это справедливая расплата. Он все это заслужил за то, что позволил погибнуть другу, за невыполненное обещание, за излишнюю самоуверенность...

Обито разорвал пелену воспоминаний и вырвался в багряный мир своего гендзюцу. Во рту было кисло и мерзко — его тошнило от увиденного. Сейчас он точно знал, чем помочь. Обито сделал глубокий вдох, собрался с силами и вновь нырнул в чужой кошмар. Если бы он мог, то выдрал все эти воспоминания без остатка. Но все что ему было подвластно — заблокивать их от сознания Какаши, вытеснить в область кошмаров, сделать провалами в памяти. 

Обито вновь и вновь просматривал воспоминания, рвал связи в чужом сознании, пытался заместить их на безобидные образы из порнографических книжек, которые когда-то читал Какаши. 

Последним он заблокировал воспоминание о странном человеке в маске, который сказал фразу из далёкого прошлого. Рано было раскрывать свое инкогнито.

Когда Обито вернулся в мир гендзюцу, его трясло от ярости и жалости. Он потянул Какаши за плечи, поднял с колен и крепко прижал к себе. Биение чужого сердца барабанным боем резонировало в груди. Багряный мир стекал огромными каплями, обнажая реальность.

В реальном мире Какаши потерял сознание и сполз по стенке. Обито едва успел подхватить его у самого пола. Он бережно гладил Какаши по спутанным волосам. Баюкал, словно ребенка. Успокаивал шепотом и обещал отомстить, хотя понимал, что тот его не слышит.

Спустя некоторое время Обито взял себя в руки. Он сидел на полу, привалившись к стене, и прижимал к себе спящего Какаши. 

Обито поднялся и осторожно отнес Какаши на кровать. Потом вспомнил о Зецу и оглянулся, ожидая, что тот вылезет из темного угла, словно детская страшилка. Нельзя было оставлять Какаши здесь. Не Зецу, так придурок Дейдара или эта тварь Какузу могли добраться до него.

Выход был один — спрятать Какаши в Камуи. Там он будет в безопасности и сможет нормально отдохнуть.

Обито засунул руки под тонкий матрас, приподнимая тяжёлое тело вместе с постелью, и активировал Камуи. Левая сторона лица онемела, пространство искривилось и Обито оказался в своем измерении.

Обито вздохнул. Теперь он на своей территории и они оба будут в безопасности. Он опустил свою ношу на пол около большого каменного куба. Расправил матрас, поправил подушку. Потом снял с Какаши ботинки, расстегнул застежку плаща и пояс брюк, чтобы ничего не давило. 

Пальцы испачкались чем-то влажным. Обито посмотрел на руку и скривился — кровь. Рана на шее Какаши опять открылась. Обито осторожно повернул голову Какаши набок, потянул бурый воротник плаща и выругался. Ткань намертво присохла к краям раны.

Обито достал из сумки бинт, с пояса снял фляжку с водой. Он смочил воротник плаща. Теперь надо было подождать, пока ткань немного отмокнет. 

Какаши била дрожь. Обито дотронулся до его горячей щеки. Ему срочно нужна была медицинская помощь. Обито задрал рубашку Какаши до шеи, потом потёр руки, несколько раз встряхнул ими и положил на полыхающую грудь. Из него медик был так себе, но стоило попробовать.

Медицинская техника требовала концентрации. Обито мысленно сосредоточился, проговаривая про себя последовательность знаков для биосинхронизации. Диагностика показала, что повреждений в организме было много, но повышенную температуру давала именно рана на шее. 

Обито влил в тело Какаши немного чакры: иммунная система не могла нормально функционировать на том минимуме, который был у него сейчас. 

Он вернулся к воротнику и понемногу стал освобождать шею от въевшейся ткани. Процесс шел медленно: Обито кусал губы и злился. Он был очень аккуратен и потратил много времени, но кровь пошла сильнее. Обито промокнул рану куском бинта. Края раны были грубо стянуты несколькими стежками толстой нити. Приглядевшись, Обито понял, что это та самая черная штука, одна из способностей Какузу. Видимо, она отторгалась организмом Какаши — в местах соприкосновения с нитью плоть распухла, приобрела насыщенный бордовый оттенок и сочилась лимфой и кровью.

Требовался расширенный медицинский набор, лекарства и много времени. Обито наложил временную повязку на рану и укрыл Какаши одеялом.

Через полчаса он добыл все необходимое, сразу же ввел лекарства. Ещё часа полтора ушло на удаление нити, иссечение рыхлых тканей, обработку краев раны, наложение нормального шва. Обито протер руки антисептиком и положил ладонь Какаши на шею. Медицинское ниндзюцу заняло около получаса. У Обито даже рука онемела, но он остановился только, когда вместо красного зева, сочащегося кровью, остался багровый рубец. Он выключил фонарик и вынул его изо рта.

— Вот так, — сказал он довольно, обращаясь к спящему Какаши. — А ты меня дураком всегда считал. Эх, была бы тут Рин…

Обито оборвал себя на полуслове. При мысли о Рин накатила горечь потери и злость на Какаши. Высказать бы ему все, в морду дать этой сволочи бестолковой. Не смог уберечь гад, не справился, а Обито так рассчитывал на него. 

Обито принялся складывать медицинские принадлежности. Какаши, который до этого лежал тихо, внезапно застонал и заметался во сне. Перевернулся набок, судорожно цепляясь скрюченными пальцами за простынь. Обито тут же подобрался к нему и обхватил за плечи.

— Потерпи. Сейчас.

Обито сжал виски Какаши и отдал небольшое количество своей чакры, чтобы сменить фазу сна. Глядя на бледное изможденное лицо, представил, как ему сейчас хреново. Какаши и так натерпелся за всю свою жизнь, и тут ещё этот больной ублюдок Какузу. Обито стиснул зубы. Он убьет этого мудака и сделает это медленно, припоминания каждую секунду мучительной боли, что испытал Какаши. Как бы ни сильна была злость на своего бывшего товарища, он никогда не желал ему подобных унижений и издевательств.

Убрав инструменты, он прикоснулся ко лбу Какаши: температура спала. Обито взял фляжку, налил немного воды в ладонь, а потом смочил губы, виски и запястья Какаши. Хорошо бы его было напоить или поставить капельницу, но за неимением этого хоть что-то.

Он укрыл Какаши одеялом, заботливо подоткнул края и улёгся рядом на холодный камень. Немного помедлив, подвинулся и приобнял за плечи. Обито предстояло много дел, но сейчас он недолго побудет здесь, рядом со своим бывшим товарищем.

— Я верну тебя в Коноху, — прошептал он и поцеловал Какаши в лоб. — Давай, приходи в себя. Помоги мне стать свободным, а потом мы заберем наше потерянное время. Ты больше не будешь оплакивать нас, часами стоя на кладбище. Я не буду на тебя злиться. И мы вместе пойдем к Рин. Как-то так, Какаши. Как-то так.

Какаши тихо и влажно дышал, а у Обито из-под закрытых век текли слезы. Мир Камуи топил их обоих в вязкой тишине.


End file.
